Adieux et autres aux revoirs
by Sangoha
Summary: Il arrive toujours un jour où l'on se dit au revoir, où l'on se sépare. Les agents du NCIS vont l'apprendre a travers cette série de drabble sur les adieux qu'ils pourraient se dirent. Ce-ci est parti du fait que Cote De Pablo parte puis cela a pris forme pour chacun de nos chers agents.
1. Baiser

**Coucou, je vous laisse apprécié c'est petit adieux. Trouverez-vous qui est qui ?**

* * *

Je le regardes et le détailles. Ses yeux émeraudes pétillent, ses cheveux châtaigne glissent sous mes doigts, ses lèvres rosées frôlent les miennes, ses

traits rudes se détendent, ses bras musclés s'enroulent autour de ma taille, son torse solide se colle au mien, tout ça pendant de délicieuse minutes. Et

moi, je ressens tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi et mon cœur se serre en pensant que jamais je ne ressentirait ça.

o0o

Je la regarde et la détailles. Ses yeux noisette m'observent, ses cheveux ébènes pendent dans son dos, ses lèvres rougies par un gloss au gout de

fraise enlacent les miennes, ses traits sauvages s'assagissent, ses petits doigts fins courent dans ma chevelure, mes mains épousent ses formes

parfaites, tout ça le temps de ce dire adieux. Et moi, je sens que mon cœurs se déchire parce qu'elle va partir.


	2. câlin

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoila pour la suite. Qui trouvera les personnages ? Et puis une petite réponse a un review:**

**Pinkbluegreen** :_ Désolé pour le nombre accru de fautes ( je suis nul en ortho'). Autrement, bonne réponse et j'espère te satisfaire avec cette petite suite._

* * *

Elle arrive, je cours la prendre dans mes bras. Pourquoi doit-elle partir ? Je ne le sais pas. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que, pour l'instant, je dois

savourer ce moment, je dois photographier chacun de ses traits dans ma mémoire. De lourdes larmes s'écrasent sur mon t-shirt noir. Elle pleure. Bientôt,

mes sanglots s'ajoutent aux siens. Voici enfin le moment de dire adieux à ma grande sœur.

o0o

Je rentre dans son antre et elle se jette sur moi. Elle s'accroche à moi et pendant un instant je me dis : pourquoi partir ? Je ne sentirais plus jamais ses

couettes noires me fouetter le visage, je n'entendrais plus ses rires, ses pleurs, ne verrais plus ses sourires. Des larmes perlent sur mes joues,

brûlantes. Sous mes doigts, son frêle corps commence à se convulser au rythme de ses pleurs. C'est comme ça que je dis au revoir à ma petite sœur.


	3. Force

**Coucou,**

**Salut a tous, nombreux lecteurs! Trouverez-vous a qui est le tour? D'ailleurs, vous pouvez laissé un petit mot, j'apprécierais, un peu, beaucoup, a la folie!**

* * *

Elle s'approchait tout en effaçant les longues traces de larmes sur son visage. Elle me remarqua et s'arrêta net. Son regard châtaigne se planta dans le

mien. J'eus l'impression qu'un poids se logeait dans mon estomac. Notre amie s'en allait et je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle se posta face à moi

et me prit lentement dans ses bras. Elle me murmura à l'oreille un léger : « veille sur les autres » et se dirigea tout droit vers la sortie, me laissant seul.

o0o

J'allais en direction du bureau de Gibbs quand je le découvris sur ma gauche, il m'observait, hésitant. Ses iris vertes me demandaient, m'ordonnaient, de

lui dire au revoir. Je m'avançai lentement et le pris dans mes bras. Son souffle léger frappa mon cou et je me rendis enfin compte qu'il était plus fort que

les autres, qu'il supportait plus la douleur alors je lui demandai, au creux de son oreille, de veillé sur eux puis avant de me remettre à pleurer, je me

dirigeai en direction du bureau du patron.


	4. Courage

**Salut à tous! Voilà le tout dernier chapitre sur les adieux de Ziva et donc, vous devez vous doutez à qui elle les fait! A par ça, désolé d'avance pour les fautes mais je voulais absolument posté ce chapitre!**

**Voilà quelques réponses au review:**

**PBG:** _Bonne réponse! Tu as gagné... le droit de lire la suite?_

**Sacha Richester:** _Pour le chapitre force, ce n'était que la première réponse! Désolé pour la confusion mais c'est le but! _

* * *

Le regard dans le vague, elle s'approche. Tout doucement, elle m'entoure de ses bras. Son corps si fragile à présent ce réchauffe sur le mien. Je lui tapote

lentement le dos alors que d'autres larmes coulent le long de ses joues roses. Ma main se dirige vers ces petits sillons, efface la tristesse de son visage et

la remplace par un sourire timide. C'est la première fois que je peux dire au revoir à une de mes filles et pourtant mon cœur se brise plus encore. Elle ne

peut pas me laisser, nous laisser.

o0o

Il est là, devant moi. Une distance faramineuse me sépare de lui et donc je me mets à courir pour le rejoindre. Je fonce dans ses bras et me blotti au creux

de ses muscles. Cette sensation me rappelle mon passé quand, enfant, je disais au revoir a mon père lorsqu'il partait en mission. De douces larmes se

remirent a coulé mais il les effaça. Un fin sourire franchi mes lèvres et il me le rend, ses yeux glacial brillant de tristesse. Je me détache lentement, sans

bruit, me retourne face a mon équipe et part en courant, sans m'arrêter, pour les oublier.


	5. Frangin

**Hey, tout le monde!**

**Comment ça va? Je tiens d'abord a vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de fiction sur les légistes(ils sont un peu durs a manillé ), ensuite, je tiens a remercié toutes les revieweuse qui suive ce recueil. Toutes on raison, d'ailleurs! Bon, bah, en route pour ce nouveau chapitre, que, au passage, je tenais vraiment a publier le 15/11 car c'est la date d'anniversaire d'un certain Sean Murray (si tu lit ça, sache que je t'aime :).**

* * *

Son regard jade se pose dans le mien. Son visage pâle blanchi au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avance. Je suis la première personne a qui il fait ses adieux et

déjà de douces larmes se mettent a coulé le long de ses joues. Je le prends dans mes bras pour le consoler et lui glisse deux-trois mots rassurant puis il

se détache, me fait promettre de veiller sur les autres et se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

o0o

Ses yeux émeraude croisent mon regard. Je partais dire au revoir à la personne qui m'a forgé, que je commence même à prendre pour un frère. De doux

sanglots commence a sortirent de ma gorge si sèche. Il me prend maladroitement dans ses bras dans l'espoir de me réconforter mais fait redoubler

mes pleures. Ses prunelles recroisent les siennes et cela m'apporte un semblant de force. Je sort de son étreinte protectrice et lui demande de

s'occuper d'eux, puis me dirigeai simplement vers l'ascenseur.


	6. Confrontation

**Coucou!**

**Bon bah voilà un nouveau chapitre. Obligation de trouver les personnages! Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu différent de part sa façon d'être écrit mais bon, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!(Par review ou message perso, je suis toujours à votre disposition!) **

* * *

Je m'avance, lentement, prudemment. Au loin, elle pleure déjà. Ça me tue. Quand elle m'aperçoit enfin, elle se jette dans mes bras. Ma chemise est bien

vite trempée de ses larmes. Dur, trop dur. Des sanglots étreignent bientôt mon être. Tiens, elle prend mon visage entre ses mains glacées et me fixe

intensément de ses yeux vides. Impossible. Je me retourne, la gorge trop noué pour sortir ne serai-ce qu'une syllabe. Adieux mon petit démon, je t'aime.

o0o

Le voilà et j'arrive dans ses bras en un éclair. Le choc le bascule un peu en arrière mais je m'en fiche. Il part, il part, il part… Mon esprit me répète ces

quelques mots telle une litanie de souffrance. D'un geste fébrile, je lui prends le visage et sonde son regard. La jade de ses yeux a perdu son éclat,

comme si l'innocence, la naïveté, la joie avaient fuit son visage enjôleur. Il ouvre la bouche mais la referme puis part pour me laisser seule dans mon

désespoir. Adieux mon tendre ami.


	7. Silence

**Kikou!**

**Ça va, chers lecteurs? Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre! Je dois, auparavant, précisez une chose, Confrontation était sur les Mcabby. Désoler à ceux qui n'ont pas trouvez (la prochaine fois, je laisserais plus d'indices). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et trouvé, reviewé!  
**

* * *

Il s'approche, formel. Quelques restes de larmes demeure sur son doux visage, ses joues sont encore rouges après la confrontation avec Abby, il

s'avance, obstiné dans ma direction. Un simple sanglot sort de ses lèvres puis il me prend l'épaule dans sa main si forte. Son regard feuille se plante en

moi et un petit sourire apparait sur son visage. Pas besoin de mot, ce ne sont que des choses inutiles alors que l'on peut se dire un discours par nos

prunelles. Il s'en va, sans mot, me laissant là, mon petit frère.

o0o

J'avance vers elle, l'esprit encore sous le choc de mon doux dialogue avec Abby. Elle est intrigué mais ne le montre pas, pour continué a m'inciter à aller

vers elle. Elle aussi me manquera. Un sanglot traverse ma gorge alors que j'avais prévu d'être fort pour elle, notre ninja comme l'appelle Tony. Je pose

tendrement ma main sur son épaule et elle me fait son discours silencieux, a travers ses prunelles noisette. Trop dur. J'ai déjà perdu Kate et maintenant

je quitte encore la femme qui me sert de grande sœur. Assez, il faut que je parte, adieux ma douce sœur.


	8. Une larme

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voilà, enfin, le dernier adieux de Timmy, avec quelqu'un? J'espère que cette deuxième série d'adieux vous à plus! Je reviens bientôt pour la suivante, je vous le jure. **

* * *

Le vide. Juste le vide. Ils n'avaient laissé que ça. Les bons souvenirs défilent dans ma tête comme des rêves n'ayant jamais existé. Même lui, ses yeux

glacials me scrutant, il ne semblait pas réel. Des larmes coulent encore sur mon visage blanc et je vois avec étonnement, avec se brouillard de pleurs, une

douce perle salée coulé sur sa joue. Il est pourtant le plus fort de nous tous, d'eux. Je lui efface cet petite goutte d'eau, lui sourit faiblement et part, sans

même pouvoir me retourné et les voire tous dans leurs tristesse.

O0O

Il avance difficilement, guidé simplement par le peut de raison qui lui reste. Il est blanc comme un linge, a des cernes violacés encadrant ses yeux jade. Il

croise mon regard et je vois toute l'épouvante qui lui reste entre la gorge. Une petite larme m'échappe et il pâlit plus encore. Pourquoi est-elle tombée,

l'imprudente ? Il s'arrête, fantomatique efface la petite et me sourit pour m'encourager à rester moi-même, comme si tout allait bien. Il repart dans sa

marche infernale sans même un au revoir. Ça y est, mon petit dernier, mon bleu comme dirait Tony, part.


	9. Froideur

**Salut, salut!**

**Petit chapitre qui débute un nouveau volet de drabbles. J'espère que vous apprécierez et un petit avis à la fin, se serait très mais alors très gentil de votre part! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je la vois, des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues mâtes. C'est pas normal, ça devrait être moi qui pleure, pas elle et pourtant, aucune de ces fichus

perles salées ne veulent tomber ! Je m'avance encore un peu et elle se jette dans mes bras. Du calme, du calme. J'ose à peine lui murmurer ces deux

mots, de peur de la briser plus encore. Je pose un baiser délicat sur son front et pars, vite, sans mot, je veux qu'elle comprenne que c'est pour eux mais

autant partir sans rien dire, elle saura.

O0O

Elle me fixe alors que de brûlantes larmes coulent sur mes joues. Sa tête se remue de droite à gauche, comme pour me faire arrêter mais impossible. Elle

s'avance encore un peu et je lui fonce dessus. Comment fait-elle pour ne pas craquer ? Elle a changé, est devenue trop froide. Elle me ressemble, je ne le

veux pas. Ses lèvres noires frôlent mon front et elle se détourne, se met même à courir, à me fuir. Mes jambes flageolent et je tombe, incapable de faire

quoi que se soit. Adieux, adieux, adieux sœurette.


	10. Passé et pleures

**Kikou!**

**Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre, posté juste à la suite du dernier (J'ai pas fait fort, hein)! Bon, là, je montre une autre facette de ... je dirais pas qui. J'espère que vous aimerez et lisez, trouvez, reviewez!( Ce sera ma devise à partir de maintenant)**

* * *

Le moment fatidique est arrivé. Je dois partir, pour eux. Des larmes continues de coulés, incessantes, sur mes joues et il commence à gémir. Mon grand

frère pleure, étrange. Son regard émeraude m'implore de resté, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Je le prends dans mes bras, comme je le faisais si

souvent. Sous mon étreinte, il se convulse au rythme de ses sanglots. Non, il faut que je parte, il le faut ! Bisous mon frère chéri ! Je me détourne et part

en courant vers l'ascenseur sans pouvoir le voire.

O0O

Elle me regarde, son visage inondé de larmes. Ca fait vraiment mal, quand elle fait ça. C'est comme un poignard dans le cœur, qu'on tourne encore et

encore. Des sanglots s'emparent de mon corps et son regard se rempli d'interrogation. Elle s'avance, me prend dans ses bras avec tendresse. A chaque

fois qu'elle fait ça, j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, très loin en arrière. Elle dépose un petit baiser sur ma joue froide et court vers l'ascenseur, de

peur de ne pouvoir partir. Va petite sœur, part faire ton devoir, je t'attendrais, je te le promet.


	11. Incontrôlable

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Donc, voici ma journée postage. Je poste ici, chez rêves de petites filles, pour les accro à NCIS mais aussi sur identité, pour ceux qui aime aussi OUAT. Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, réponse au review:**

**Sasha:**_ Merci beaucoup de me suivre! Alors, pour Passé et pleures, c'était bien Tony et Abby, bravo! _

**Pour conclure, lisez, trouvez, reviewez!  
**

* * *

Il sert contre son torse un vieux t-shirt que j'avais oublié chez lui, se balance à un rythme saccadé. Comment a-t-il put en arrivé là ? Son regard vide se

pose dans le mien, un sanglot lui échappe et il me prend dans ses bras. Non, non, non, je peux pas le laisser, pas lui, pas mon geek. Trop dur. Il relève sa

tête de mon épaule et me pose ses lèvres soyeuses sur les miennes. Je me mets soudainement à courir, je le fuis, je commence déjà à vouloir oublier

ces quelques secondes, par peur de rester. Désolé, je peux pas te dire correctement adieux, c'est trop dur. Attend-moi patiemment.

O0O

Son parfum embrume mon cerveau déjà bien noyé de chagrin. Je relève lentement la tête vers ELLE, mon ange ou plutôt mon démon, mon bourreau, mon

amour. Trop incontrôlable. Je la prends dans les bras sans trop savoir pourquoi, je sens la peau froide de sa nuque me frotter le visage et une envie, une

impulsion, me force à l'embrasser, à frôler ses lèvres noires. Je m'exécute et elle se met à courir, elle a peur de moi, de ne pas pouvoir partir. Au moins,

maintenant, elle sait que je l'attends et que je l'attendrais toujours.

* * *

**Ça vous à plus? J'écris là car j'ai une question pour vous. Voudriez-vous, chères lecteurs, que je fasse des retrouvailles, sur chaque personnage (Abby, Mc Gee, Ziva, Tony et Gibbs)? J'aimerai bien avoir les réponses le plus tôt possible pour écrire, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
**


	12. Futur passé

**JOYEUSES FÊTES A TOUS!**

**Après une "petite" pause, me revoilà avec un chapitre sur le dernier adieux de la part d'Abby. **

**Réponse au review:**

**Sasha:** _Merci de m'encourager à écrire et de trouver les McAbby chou! Je te promet de faire les retrouvailles!_

**Voilà, donc oui, comme je l'ai répondu à Sasha à la ligne précédente, je ferrai les retrouvailles! Maintenant, lisez, trouvez, reviewez! **

* * *

Elle descend les escaliers à une vitesse folle, me prends dans ses bras et pleure, pleure, pleure. Trop de larmes coulent, trop d'adieux on été fait, trop de

mal c'est ancré dans son cœur. Trop de choses inenvisageables se sont passées. Pourtant, c'est elle qui doit partir, elle et seulement elle. Je lui offre un

carton de caf-pow, une fois qu'elle s'est calmée, se serra la dernière fois. On ne se dit rien, les mots sont trop insignifiant par rapport à ce couteau qui me

transperce la poitrine. Elle me lance un sourire résigné et part, laissant un vide incommensurable dans mon cœur.

O0O

Je cours, je ne fais plus que ça, courir. J'ai couru avec Tony, avec Tim, j'en ai assez de courir. Il me réceptionne et commence à me parler lentement,

tendrement alors que je pleure, comme si mes larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler. Je déverse les larmes que je n'ai pas pu créer avec Ziva. Je

commence à me calmer, au rythme de ses mots réconfortants. Il s'avance, me donne un carton et je vois mon nectar, mon élixir, dupliqué en une douzaine

de bidons. J'ai presque envie de lui hurler mon remerciement mais il n'aime pas la bruit alors je me tais et commence à siroter. On ne se dit rien, je vois

toute sa souffrance dans ses yeux. Je lui lance un petit sourire et pars, avec un poignard ancré dans ma poitrine.


	13. C'est du suicide!

**Salut à tous!**

**Me voilà, avec mon postage chaotique et tout le reste pour vous offrir un nouveau chapitre d'adieux et autres aux revoirs. D'abord, une réponse à un review, avant de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture:**

**Sasha:** _Merci pour ton habituel review et je suis contente que tu es appréciée le chapitre précédent. Et, au fait, merci de m'avoir répondu pour le review que je t'es fait à propos de Bishop._

**Voili, maintenant, bonne lecture et lisez, trouvez, reviewez!**

* * *

Je m'avance, elle me lance un regard meurtrier, je continu de faire un pas devant l'autre et elle me donne une gifle étonnamment puissante et me lance en même

temps : «C'est du suicide !». Comme si je ne le savais pas. Elle se détourne et sanglote. Ma ninja a craqué, elle est redevenue une petite fille perdu sans famille. Je

devrais lui dire mes excuses mais je n'en ai pas la force, elle me parait si fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Je m'approche, lui envoi un léger baiser sur la joue

et pars tendit qu'une larme, calme, froide, dégouline sur ma joue endolorie.

O0O

Il s'avance, lentement, comme si de rien n'était. Il m'énerve quand il joue à l'innocent, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Je craque et lui balance une bonne claque

en criant que "C'est du suicide!". Impossible de le voire, je retourne sur ma chaise et pleure, comme une petite fille. Assez des petits jeux, des petits sarcasmes, je

peux tout simplement pas lui dire au revoir, pas à lui, pas comme ça. Il se retourne, mes yeux croisent les siens, il se rapproche, et épouvantée, je ne fais rien. Il me

pose un baiser délicat sur la joue et pars, la tête haute mais derrière son masque de transparence, je sais qu'il pleure, il ne peut pas rester sans sentiments, pas

après autant de temps.

* * *

**Bon, après ça, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop pleuré ou trop vous avoir secoué. Donnez votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'en serais ravie! **


	14. Parti

**Kikou!**

**Et voici la suite des adieux de notre cher... Monsieur X? Sur ce, lisez, trouvez, reviewez :p!**

* * *

Il avance, la tête haute, les yeux rouges. Il ère, sans savoir où il va. Ziva l'a détruit sans le vouloir. Il s'arrête à mes côtés et pleure lentement sur mon épaule. Je

l'appelle par son prénom, il ne réagit pas, plus. Cet homme n'est plus qu'une pâle copie de mon agent sénior, celui qui blaguait pour rien, qui récitait toutes ses

connaissances cinématographiques pour se faire remarquer, qui embêtait Mc Gee avec tout un tas de surnom idiots. Il est parti, ne reviendra pas. Il relève la tête, me

fixe de son regard émeraude vide, se dégage de mon étreinte et part, part, part…

O0O

Assez ! Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir se vide mais il me reste à voir Abby, Mc Gee, Gibbs, à les voir tous. Je m'arrête d'ailleurs devant l'un d'eux, le plus sage, celui

aux prunelles à rayon x, on a même parfois l'impression qu'il sonde notre âme. Je pose délicatement ma tête sur son épaule et pleure, pleure, pleure, trop. Il me

souffle à l'oreille un mot, un que je connais mais mon cerveau ne capte plus rien que la douleur, que le vide. Son corps change de position pour me prendre dans ses

bras et il me tapote le dos. Non, il faut que je parte, loin de lui, d'eux. Je me dégage et m'avance vers le prochain tout en pensant vivement : adieux papa.


End file.
